Hellfire
by ElsatheIceQueen1
Summary: Dark!Elsa Commoner!Anna Based off of the song HELLFIRE from HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME! got bored. eventual Elsanna. Rated M for later chapters. yea...i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"Halt in the name of the Queen!" Anna smirked. 'Oh please like they will catch Me.' she thought. Anna ran from the fruit stand along with the three apples she stole from it. "HALT!" the guard yelled again. Anna ran around the corner and went down a near by alleyway. A dead end. Although it didn't bother Anna. She was raised a climber. She scaled the wall easily, the guards underneath looking up at her. Anna looked down at them. "Hey stop looking up my skirt pervs!" She hollered. Anna took hold of her skirt to reveal her black lace underwear. She smirked as the guards looked away. She let go of her skirt and continued to scale the wall, laughing. When she reached the top of the wall, Anna jumped to the roof of the building next to it. She proceeded to climb the building. She lived in the rafters of an old abandoned tower. The location of the tower was of course in Arendelle, but the tower was the only old building near the palace. The building was tall enough that the window from which she looked out at night, leveled with the most beautiful women's window in the world. The Queen of Arendelle. Anna had been admiring the Queen for years. She even caught a glance or two of the Queen undressing.

The Queen had been the ruler of Arendelle ever since Her Father was killed because of an assassination. His rule had been a long one so it really didn't matter. Well at least not to Elsa. She didn't care for her Father much and as a result she rebelled against him. He knew that his only Daughter would have to one day take up the throne, but he wasn't sure she was ready. After all, she still didn't have full control of her powers when he died. Elsa's mother had died only a few years before the King did. Elsa was 19 years of age. Elsa loved her mother, She was the only one Elsa would confide in. When she died however, something in Elsa snapped. Elsa stopped visiting the shops and citizens like she did when she was younger. She would always ride her horse around the courtyards.

Ever since her mother died, Elsa had been getting more hateful of her Father. She blamed him for her death. Elsa had pushed everyone away. She stayed in her room all the time, not talking to anyone. She told her father that it was because she didn't want to hurt anyone with her powers so she was staying in her room so she could learn how to control them. But in reality she was just using that as an excuse to build up all her hate and disgust for her father and put it into her magic. She had used these feelings towards her father as motivation for so long that her platinum blonde hair had started to turn the complete opposite. Black.

Ever since Elsa's rule had begun, the Kingdom; which was once a lively and upbeat place, is now a dark and lonesome wasteland. Nobody came out of their houses anymore, other then the business owners and people who needed to. The people knew of Elsa's magic only because most of them have witnessed it first hand. Elsa often executes people in the castle courtyard and she loves watching them die. She makes everyone in the Kingdom gather around the "Stage" and makes them all witness it. She always pretends they are her father, she imagines that it's his heart she is piercing with her ice.

People were afraid of Elsa, and afraid that if they did anything wrong, their heads would be the on the Ice stake. So the people didn't question Elsa, They followed the rules, and most importantly; they stayed out of the way. If someone were to speak out of turn during an execution, they along with the original offender would both be killed. No "If's", "And's" or "But's".

* * *

Anna didn't hate the Queen, but she was still scared of her. Anna obeyed the rules only when she was around. She didn't want to end up like her ex-boyfriend; Hans.

"_Hans wait for me!" Hans ran towards the market. "Hurry up Anna! Don't wanna get there late and have all the good fruit be gone do we?" Hans said with a smile. Anna huffed sending the bangs that were in her eyes to the side. 'Why can't he just wait for me? He knows the Queen will be roaming around the Kingdom today doesn't he?' she thought as she tried to catch up to him but he was too fast. By the time she caught up to him, he was already snagging some of the fruit from the stand. Hans smirked when she got to him. "So, you decided to join me huh?" Anna slapped his shoulder. "You know we shouldn't be doing this today, there are more guards out today and the Queen herself will be around." Anna said in a hushed voice. Hans kissed the top of her head. "Anna, you're so worrisome. We'll be fine." Hans said as he stuffed a few oranges into his satchel. _

_The guards were making their rounds when they spotted Hans trying to take a few pieces of meat from the butcher. Anna wasn't with him. She was talking to a friend; Esmeralda. (lol I know, I'm a sucker for crossovers.) "HALT THIEF!" Anna heard a guard yell and she knew he was talking about Hans. Hans was running away from three guards. They caught up to him and two of the guards had Hans by the arms, one on either side of him. The third went through his satchel revealing the stolen goods. "What is the meaning of this?" Elsa's voice boomed in the courtyard. 'Lovely, just in time.' Anna thought. Everyone in the courtyard bowed to their Queen, Anna didn't, she was more concerned about Hans. The guard not holding Hans bowed. "Your Majesty, We found this man stealing from the markets. We found this is his bag." The guard brought the satchel over to Elsa. She looked inside, snickering at the contents. "Bring him to the castle courtyard."_

_Hans struggled against the guards. He felt a pain in his stomach, The guard not holding him had punched him in the gut. NO! Anna didn't realize she had said it out loud until the Queen looked her in the eyes. "Do you know him?" She asked Anna. Anna shook her head. "No." She replied flatly. Hans and Anna made an agreement that if either one of them was caught they would pretend as if they didn't know each other. "Then why did you protest against his punishment?" The Queen asked. Anna looked down saying nothing. "That's what I thought." _

_Hans was put on a stage in the courtyard and everyone in the kingdom had to be present for his execution. It was one of the many rules in Arendelle. They questioned Hans, and sentenced him to death. Obviously, it was unavoidable. Anna stood off to the side trying desperately to hold onto her emotions. The Queen conjured up a spear of ice and plunged it through his heart, His body bucked and writhed and his blood leaked over the spear and made a pool beneath him. The Queen watched as his body crumpled at her feet, she smirked in sadistic lust. _

_That night Anna cried and cursed the Queen, waiting for the day she could kill her with her own hands._

* * *

Anna waited by the window, waiting for the Queen to show up, she had hated her ever since that day, she wanted nothing more than to kill her. Lately the window had been covered by drapes. And tonight Anna would get a rather nice surprise. Anna watched the window again while eating one of the apples she stole. The curtain was open, revealing a large dark room. The Queen entered the room and removed her crown from her head, setting it on the dresser. She then proceeded to unfasten her dress, to lazy to use her powers to remove it. Letting the black ice dress fall from her shoulders, she revealed pale skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Sadly for Anna, her breasts were covered by a bra. The Queen stepped out of the dress leaving it on the floor behind her.

The Queen walked over to the window. Anna slowly ducked when the Queens gaze almost met hers. She returned to normal and continued to watch the Queen. The Queen to look out the window, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. The bra fell on the floor and Anna's eyes widened. The bra covered up large pale breasts, breasts which the Queen grasped lightly as if she was examining them. The Queen shrugged and removed her underwear. The Queen stood nude, she thought to no one. But she was wrong. Anna watched as the Queen barred herself to the world. Anna had never seen this much of the Queen. The Queen turned and walked away. Anna looked away from the window and put her back against a post and blushed. "Wow…" She said to herself. Anna might hate the bitch...but she has a great body.

* * *

The next morning Anna went into the market just like she did every morning. She kept the hood of her cloak up on the top of her head. 'I wonder if I can snag some meat from the butcher today' Anna thought, eyeing the shop. Walking over to the shop she looked at the burly man behind the counter. Anna took off her hood. "Hello good sir, i'm looking for your finest meat." The butcher just laughed. "Oh yes, i just know for sure what you're looking for." The butcher went around to the back of the shop. Anna took her chance. She jumped over the counter and opened her satchel. She took most of the dry meat that would last longer than the meat that the butcher cut fresh this morning.

She had jumped back over the counter and was waiting for the butcher to come back, when she spotted a rather large piece of ham hanging just behind the counter. If she was lucky she could reach over and grab it. She tried, and tried, and tried...but when she finally got hold of it and started to put it into her satchel, The butcher returned from the back rooms. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing!" He yelled at Anna, who dashed out of the shop and into the courtyard. Where she ran smack into two castle guards. "Stop her!" The butcher yelled and pointed at Anna. The guards looked down and seized her immediately. "What seems to be the problem?" one of them asked the butcher. "She stole my meats!" He said pointing a large finger at her satchel. The other guard grabbed it and examined it. When he saw all the meat inside, he nodded to his comrade and they took Anna to the castle.

When they reached the throne room -although Anna didn't really know thats where they were- The Queen sat with her legs crossed one visible outside of the overly revealing slit that went all the way up from her right leg to her right thigh. Anna was thrown down onto the floor in front of her. "FUCK!" she yelled. She raised her head and came face to face with a foot. Well...face to foot. The Queen uncrossed her legs and Anna raised her head again she was looking eye to eye with the Queen of Arendelle.

**A/N: YAY! *CELEBRATES* ITS FINISHED! This story...well chapter has taken me forever...like almost 2 weeks...I kept getting writers block and stupid stuff like that. So this story will be based off of the song "Hellfire" (hence name of story) from the disney movie "Hunchback of Notre Dame". which I love by the way! not as much as a love Frozen but still its a great movie, Esmeralda isn't as pretty as Elsa. But Esmeralda isn't that bad looking either, but Elsa is better. seriously….shes better. No doubt. Although Esmeralda is nice looking. GOD I'M RAMBLING! **_**ANYWAYS **_**feel free to Let It Go and review and favorite or whatever Elsa you may do with this story….chapter...thing…*WAVES* BYE! (and yes there will be more to eventually *cough* come. ) BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so uh WOW you guys. 32 followers, 14 favourites and 8 reviews. You guys *tears up* You guys make me feel so well special...ok so you guys want me to hurry so ill try. STORY AWAYYYYY!**

Anna stumbled back trying to distance herself from the Queen, she was panting as she tried to squirm away with her hands chained together. Elsa nodded slightly and the guards picked Anna up onto her feet. Anna wouldnt dare run, for she knew what would happen if she did. Elsa made another gesture and everyone in the throne room exited quickly. Elsa stood from her throne and walked around Anna. Looking her up and down, she stopped behind her and examined some of the exposed olive skin. 'Freckles...' she thought. 'Lots of freckles….' Elsa licked her lips. Elsa trailed a finger down Anna's spine and smiled as Anna shivered under her touch. 'She'll be very good at it, I can tell.' Elsa continued to move her finger dangerously close to her rear, Elsa had found that all the women she had been with had the same sensitive spot; on the left hip. Elsa placed an icy finger on the sensitive spot expecting a groan or a squeak, but Elsa didn't know that for Anna, it was over sensitive. As Elsa trailed her finger over Anna's left hip, Anna's head fell backward and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, before she could stop herself, she left out a throaty moan. Anna covered her mouth with her still bound hands and blushed. 'Shit..' she thought.

Elsa removed her finger from Anna's side. "Gerda," She yelled. "Escort her to the room across from mine, this one will not be going to the dungeons anytime soon. You will give her whatever she wants and I will have Kristoff be her butler. Is that understood?" She asked the frail woman. Gerda nodded and beckoned for Anna to follow her but before she left she turned to Elsa. "Ahem.." She said, putting up her hands. Elsa motioned to the guard on her right. "Take them off her she is a guest not a prisoner!" Her voice boomed the command. The guard released Anna from her bonds and she continued to follow Gerda. Anna glanced over her shoulder and saw Elsa smirking at her.

When they got to the room Anna was supposed to be staying in Gerda informed her that she would be having dinner with the Queen. As Gerda left the room, she closed the door. Anna heard voices on the outside she only caught parts of what they were saying; "You are to stand guard...", "She is not to leave the castle..." and "The Queen will break her..." Anna gasped at the last comment. She had to get out of here. She didn't want to stay here any longer then she had to.

*line*

When dinner time rolled around, Anna heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door only to be greeted by a tall, blonde man. He wore a suit that had the Arendelle crest stitched onto the left breast pocket. "My lady..." He said with a bow. "My name is Kristoff and I shall be your assistant, if there is anything you require, I shall do my best to fetch it for you." Anna was astounded by what he just said. '_Anything!' _She thought. Since Anna was always poor, she never was really able to get anything she wanted.

"I have come to escort you to dinner with her majesty. She requested that you change into this, as your attire now seems unfitting." Kristoff handed Anna a dress and left the room. The dress was a strapless V-neck; it was dark blue in colour and very, very form fitting. It had a slit up the leg, just like the Queens but it didn't go up and reveal as much. Anna put on the dress and smoothed it down. It hugged her hips snugly and it made her bust look...well huge. It was so tight on her chest that if she moved the wrong way, she was sure her boobs would pop out.

She made her way out the room and found Kristoff waiting for her. "I'm ready." She said sternly. Kristoff nodded and led Anna to the dining room. It was a big room with a crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the room. Anna looked around in awe as she was led to the dining table. It was a small table, Anna figured the bigger one must have been replaced because Elsa was usually the only one to eat here. She was the first to arrive, Kristoff pulled out her chair and Anna sat down. Kristoff went to the back of the room, standing alone. Anna looked around nervously as a man dressed in an apron poured her a glass of wine. She waited approximately ten minutes until Elsa came in.

Elsa walked in with more power and authority then Anna had ever seen in anyone. When she looked at a guard, it looked as though he was trying not to flinch. Elsa sat down at the other end of the table, awaiting Anna to perform the customary greeting. Anna stood up and curtseyed to Elsa, Anna didn't know that Elsa was looking into her bulging cleavage. When Anna straightened her back and looked Elsa in the eyes, she noticed Elsa's eyeing her up and down, eyes roaming over her curves. Elsa bit her lip. _'Oh the things I will do to that body...' _She thought. Anna blushed lightly, and sat back down. A few minutes of silence had passed when Elsa spoke up. "So, I think since you will be staying here for a while, don't you think I should know your name?" She asked. Anna looked up as the food was served. "It's Anna…" She replied. Elsa smiled and crossed her legs, one showing outside of the slit in her dress. "Anna," She repeated. "That's a very beautiful name." Anna's blush darkened. "T-thank you, your Majesty." Elsa took a sip of her wine. "Oh there's no need to use formalities when we're alone together. While in the castle, you will address me as Elsa." Anna nodded.

After a while of eating, Anna was about to take another bite of food when she felt something brush against her leg. Anna gasped and dropped her fork. Elsa looked at Anna with fake worry. "Are you alright?" She asked. Elsa was stroking Anna's leg under the table. Anna nodded. _'Time for experimenting...' _Elsa thought as she moved her leg higher, brushing Anna's knee. Anna lowered her head, trying to keep silent. Elsa smirked and moved her foot between Anna's legs. Anna closed her legs immediately, but Elsa forced her way past her knees. Elsa brought her foot to Anna's core, pressing lightly on it. Anna moaned. Elsa smirked as she rubbed her foot against Anna's centre through her panties, eliciting moans and whimpers from Anna. Elsa pressed her big toe up against Anna's clit. At that, Anna threw her head back and let out a loud moan. Elsa continued to rub and press up against her. One of Elsa's assistants came and whispered something into Elsa's ear. When Anna thought she was going to explode, Elsa took her foot away and stood up, smiling at Anna.

"I'll see you tomorrow Anna, in my study for tea. I'll send someone for you." Elsa walked away, smirking as she left the room. _'I think I will enjoy this very much...' _When Elsa left the room Anna opened her eyes, she was panting lightly. "Holy Shit…."

**A/N: Hello, wow I'm on an update streak...uh so here it is, I lost my inspiration for this story and recently got it back, and i added a little uh...good stuff in here and there will eventually be wayyyy more than that. So uh feel free to let it go and review, fave and do whatever elsa you this chapter. *waves* BYE! And yea I know this one is shorter then the other but…MER!**


End file.
